Of Friends and Feelings
by AStarDanced77
Summary: Captain Edward Cullen is recently returned from the Napoleonic Wars.  He finds that, in his absence, his childhood friend, Miss Isabella Swan, has grown up and is on the verge of engagement with another man. Entry in the Age of Edward contest.


**Age of Edward Contest**

**Your pen name: AStarDanced77**

**Title: Of Friends and Feelings**

**Type of Edward: Regency England Edward**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit The Age of Edward 2010 C2 Community.**

**Disclaimer: All character names and appearances belong to Stephenie Meyer. All dialogue, plot and multisyllabic words are inspired by Georgette Heyer. If you enjoyed this, you should go to your nearest bookshop and buy one of hers!**

**A million thanks to WriteOnTime for betaing. She made this story so much better than it was. Madam, I make you my compliments! **

1.

"Edward!"

The call rang out across the street, causing many a head to turn curiously towards the sound. Amongst them was a tall gentleman, with a shock of oddly-coloured bronze hair, which, while ruthlessly tamed into a neat ponytail, showed every sign of breaking free of its restraint. His dress was neat and tidy, well-cut though several seasons behind the current fashion, and his carriage proclaimed his military service. A sober-faced young man with a solemn mien; the casual observer could be forgiven for thinking him older than his four-and-twenty years. The more perceptive observer might notice the smile lines already developing around his full lips, and the ever-ready humour lurking in his green eyes. Apparently believing that the name he had heard, though it was his own, was meant for someone else, he began to move again towards his destination.

"Edward, wait!"

The voice this time was nearer and a little breathless. Before the gentleman had had a chance to turn back towards the source, a small hand firmly grasped his coat. He turned, only to find his movement constrained by a young lady whose heaving bosom and hat knocked askew provided ample (and disreputable) evidence of her mad dash down a crowded London street. She was a pretty girl, with strawberry blonde curls and cornflower blue eyes, which at that moment were peering quizzically into his own. Her face cleared, and she exclaimed in delighted tones: "It is you. Oh, Edward, I am so relieved to see you!" Without further ado, she flung her arms around the gentleman and hugged him tight.

A smile graced the young man's face, and he hugged her back swiftly before pulling back and removing her arms from around his body.

"Still a hoyden I see, Tanya. Whatever possessed you to make such a spectacle of yourself?"

Her face grew severe, though her eyes twinkled with mirth. "Edward, you cannot appear out of thin air in the middle of London and not expect me to run after my favourite cousin. I haven't seen you for _years_. How long have you been in town, and why have you not yet come to visit me?"

Captain Cullen laughed at her enthusiasm. Turning back in the direction from which she appeared, he tucked her hand into his arm and proceeded back up the street.

"When will you learn some decorum, Tanya? You are far too old to be indulging in such pranks! Have you been shopping this morning? You must allow me to escort you. Where were you when you saw me? And where is your footman? Surely you were not unaccompanied!"

She made a face. "Honestly, Edward, your notions are positively _gothic _. A footman, indeed! As if that is required in this day and age! In fact, I have neither a footman nor a maid with me today." She cast a look up at her cousin's face and laughed at the horrified expression. "I am shopping with Mama this morning; she is at the dressmaker. You can escort me there, if you please, and pay your compliments. Though I still expect a visit from you, so you can tell me all about your adventures!"

Still chattering away, she led him up the street to a small shop. Outside it stood Lady Pembroke, peering vaguely into the distance in quite the wrong direction. She was a small woman, with her daughter's fair hair and rather prominent blue eyes. A tendency towards absentmindedness coupled with short sightedness often led her to appear, and in fact become, lost; but vanity forbade her to procure the spectacles which would alleviate her condition.

"Mama, you will never believe who I have found!"

Lady Pembroke turned sharply at her daughter's voice. "Tanya! Where did you disappear to, you naughty girl? I was ready to summon a constable to find you!"

"Oh, never mind that, Mama. Only guess who I have found; it is Edward!"

Unfocused blue eyes turned in his direction. Familiar with his aunt's ocular difficulties, Captain Cullen stepped forward into her range of sight. Lady Pembroke's face brightened as his face came into focus and she opened her arms, exclaiming, "Edward! My dear boy! How good it is to see you. You are well? How long have you been in London? And how is your dear mama? It has been an age since I have seen her."

Captain Cullen stepped forward into his second fond embrace of the morning.

"I am very well, Aunt Charlotte, thank you. I arrived in town only yesterday; the family came up from Hertfordshire. We would, of course, have called upon you," this with a glance towards Tanya, "at the first available opportunity."

"And your mama and papa are well, Edward?"

"Yes, very well. I left them settling into the house. Mama is already making preparations for lavish entertainment! Alice is to be presented, so they plan to stay in town for the entire Season."

"Mama," Tanya interrupted, almost dancing in her impatience. "Will you invite Edward to our ball?" Smiling shyly up at him, she added, "It will be my first ball; I am being presented this Season also."

Whilst no well-born officer in the Duke of Wellington's general staff could be considered a stranger to the art of dancing, Captain Cullen had not, of late, had much opportunity to practice his skills. Only too well aware of his scanty wardrobe, for his recent military service had not allowed time for such fineries, Captain Cullen tried to demur, but was overruled.

"Nonsense, my dear boy. Of course you must come! Your Uncle Peter will be delighted to see you. I shall call upon your mama with invitations as soon as I may. Come along, Tanya, we have much to do this morning. Goodbye, Edward."

Captain Cullen, always mindful of the proprieties, bent his tall figure to kiss the hand his aunt extended. He turned to perform the same service for his cousin, but she surprised him by balancing her small hands on his shoulders, and reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"I am so happy you are returned, Edward," she whispered before she hurried after her mother.

2.

Captain Cullen returned home to find his mother in the front hall. She broke off her conversation with Brigham, her faithful butler, to greet him with a smile. Privately, Lady Elwick was of the opinion that no handsomer man existed than her tall son, and she once again deplored the circumstances that had made it impossible for him to procure in Hertfordshire the clothing that would highlight his manifest charms. As her eyes ran over his figure, the deficiencies of his dress became, in her mind, glaring insults; she made a mental resolve to have Captain Cullen visit Weston's fine establishment before the week was out. She raised her eyes again to his face, to find him regarding her with a decided twinkle in his eye.

"Never fear, Mama, I have already been to see Weston. He promises me a magnificent new wardrobe as soon as he may manage it."

She could not help but laugh. "Edward, you always were the most obedient and good natured of my children! If only I could say the same of your sister."

Before Captain Cullen could enquire about his sister's latest transgression, Brigham intervened.

"I believe Miss Alice is in the garden, my lady."

"Oh, thank you, Brigham, I shall go to her myself."

Captain Cullen trailed after his mother, curious to discover the source of his mother's vexation. Knowing Alice, the possibilities were manifold.

Miss Cullen, a tiny, fairy-like creature with black curls and dancing blue eyes her youthful admirers were wont to compare to summer skies, deep lakes, and other clichés of nature, was indeed sitting in the garden. Accompanying her was her best friend from home, who had herself travelled up to London the previous week to enjoy the delights of the Season. Miss Isabella Swan was a quiet girl, small though not as tiny as her friend, with brown hair and eyes, clear skin and delicate features. Compared to the vivacious Miss Cullen, she was almost painfully shy; indeed, if not for one fortuitous circumstance, she would have been dubbed a mouse and cheerfully ignored by cream of London society. However, Miss Swan, the sole offspring of parents who were also only children, was a considerable Heiress. So it was that her shyness was held to be maidenly reserve, and interested mamas were heard to praise her "charming humility". For much can be forgiven in a young woman, in possession of a large fortune, by those in search of a wife.

The girls were deep in low-voiced conversation, but looked up at the approaching footsteps. Miss Swan's eyes widened at the sight of the tall figure suddenly standing before her. Surely, it was not possible.

"Edward? Is it really you?" She held her hand out hesitantly, as if she feared he were a spectre that would disappear with any sudden movement. He took her hand in his large, warm one, and raised it to his lips to kiss.

"Hello, Bella."

At the sound of his voice, or perhaps it was the feel of his lips, Isabella's eyes filled with tears. She gripped tightly the hand than held hers and gazed up into green eyes. Those eyes, which appeared in her dreams a trifle too often to make her completely comfortable; eyes which she had believed to be miles away, across the Continent, in Lord Wellington's army.

"Is it not a famous surprise, Bella? I said that you would like it!" Alice's excited voice broke through Isabella's abstraction, and she hastily withdrew her hand. Pasting a friendly smile upon her face, Miss Swan gestured to the seat next to her. "Won't you sit, Edward, and tell me all your news. Alice," with a glance at her friend, "did not tell me you had returned. Are you home for long?"

Before Edward could answer, his mother broke in, fluttering her hands and talking a mile a minute. "Dearest Bella, would you excuse Alice? Her dress has arrived and I wish her to try it immediately, in case it needs to be altered. You will not mind keeping Bella company, will you Edward? Come along, Alice, it will not take long if you come _now._"

Miss Cullen, who had opened her mouth to object, shut it again at her mother's ferocious frown, and followed her meekly into the house. Captain Cullen stared after them, bemused by his mother's abrupt departure and uncharacteristic manner. A soft sigh beside him recalled him to Isabella's presence, and he smiled down at her again, towering above her even in the seated position. Settling himself comfortably, he answered Isabella's question.

"I am home permanently, Bella; I sold out. After Father's illness last spring, I considered it, but it has taken this long to organise. Now that Boney is captured, I feel that it is time to come home. Mother hasn't said so, but I know how much she worried. And it is time that I started taking some interest in our lands. Perhaps then I can lift some of the burden from Father."

Miss Swan, feeling emboldened by his nearness, reached out and grasped his hand. "We all worried, Edward. I prayed every night that you would be returned to us, safe and sound."

Captain Cullen squeezed the small hand placed so trustingly in his. "Your letters were such a comfort to me, Bella. In them, I could feel myself at home again. There is much beauty in Spain, but nothing to compare to home."

Attempting to keep her tone light, Isabella tried to ask the question closest to her heart. "One hears tales of the Spanish beauties, indeed."

Captain Cullen laughed. "Yes, the Spanish ladies were often very beautiful and very exotic. But I find I like the softer loveliness of England and English ladies." Looking at the soft countenance of the girl beside him, he could not help but reflect on the time that had passed here without him.

"You have grown up in my absence, Bella. I left a playmate and come home to a young lady."

Isabella blushed. Her heart raced at the gentle tone, and she reminded herself yet again not to encourage the hopes that had persisted for years despite Captain Cullen's apparent indifference. If only he would see her as something other than a friend. In a probably-futile attempt to guard her feelings, Isabella moved to another topic.

"I came to invite Alice to join me at the balloon ascension. I daresay all of London shall be there, and I am certain Alice would enjoy it. You are welcome also, Edward, should you like to come."

"I am sure I should enjoy it, thank you, Bella. I should like to pay my respects to Sir Charles, as well. Will he be escorting you?"

Miss Swan's face fell. "No. Papa is not in London. His doctor did not think him well enough to travel. I would have happily stayed home, but he wished so much for me to come to town. I am staying with my Grandmother."

Captain Cullen pressed her hand with sympathy. "I am sorry, Bella. I had not realised. It must be very difficult for you to be here alone." In an attempt to lighten the mood, he said playfully, "I own, I do not envy you; Lady Legerwood has scared me since I was a little boy. One never knows what outrageous thing she will next!"

Miss Swan achieved a slightly wobbly smile. "Grandmamma takes very good care of me, I assure you. And everyone I have met is very kind. I have barely a moment to myself with all the parties and outings." Her smile firmed and became more natural. "Indeed Edward, I am most content."

3.

Captain Cullen was given ample opportunity to observe the truth of Miss Swan's statement over the course of the next month. Squiring Miss Cullen to her many engagements, as was his brotherly duty, Captain Cullen could not help but notice Miss Swan's undoubted popularity. It seemed to him that Isabella was more often to be found twirling around a dance floor or picnicking with friends than she was to be found at home. As Alice was frequently included in such outings, Captain Cullen was forced to watch the parade of suitors vying for Miss Swan's attention.

The most persistent of these was Sir Michael Newton. Captain Cullen considered himself to be an accepting individual, not prone to making snap judgements of others, but he had taken a strong dislike to Sir Michael at their first meeting, when he found Sir Michael reciting a sonnet to Miss Swan's brown eyes. Sir Michael, in his opinion, was the sort of man who preyed on unsuspecting young women with his honeyed words, adoring eyes and devoted manner. Sir Michael, several years Edward's senior and with all the experience of a man about the town which Captain Cullen, thanks to years of military service, lacked, was well aware of Captain Cullen's aversion and, with mischievous delight, took every opportunity to demonstrate his more polished charms.

To his great frustration, he could not find any member of his family to agree with him. Alice sighed over his fine clothes and speaking blue eyes, Lady Elwick considered that it was a very suitable match, and Lord Elwick, upon reflection, said that Sir Michael, though his fortune was not as large as Miss Swan's, had considerable lands of his own and could at least be acquitted of hanging out for a rich wife. Even Mr. Felix Hethersett, one of Captain Cullen's oldest friends, gave it as his considered opinion that, with all the fortune hunters gathering, Miss Swan showed good sense in choosing to bestow her favours upon Sir Michael.

"Been quite a number of caps set at him too, old boy," Mr Hethersett shared with Captain Cullen over a brandy at his lodgings. "There are a few long faces amongst the ladies at the thought that Newton might be captured at last. He's taken a lead in the betting, I hear. Quite a considerable sum riding on it, too."

Stymied on all fronts, Captain Cullen at last decided that the most proper person to warn was Miss Swan herself. She was a sensible girl, he decided, and would appreciate some advice from his more experience point of view.

With this in mind, Captain Cullen called upon Miss Swan one morning at home, in a bid to obtain some privacy. He found her reading quietly in the garden, her grandmother not having yet emerged from her bedchamber. Isabella jumped up, startled at the unexpected intrusion, and held her hands out to Captain Cullen.

"Edward! What an unexpected surprise. What brings you to see me so early this morning?"

"Bella, would you grant me a few moments of your time?" Captain Cullen's tone was unwontedly serious, and his face concerned as he gazed at his childhood friend. "If you would talk with me, I would be most grateful."

"Of course, Edward. Is anything the matter?"

He led her over to the garden chair, gesturing for her to sit again. Settling himself beside her, he took her hand in his.

"Bella, I have something of a delicate nature to say to you. I hope you will forgive my impertinence in addressing you without your Grandmother's presence, but I believed this to matter to be best discussed in private."

The hand in his trembled slightly. Isabella's eyes glowed, and a pretty rose colour stained her cheeks.

"Bella, you have changed since last I saw you. You have grown into a beautiful young lady. It is natural, of course, that you would come to London and expect to be courted. And there are many men who will see your worth; your purity, your beauty, your charm and wit. But I feel I would be remiss if I did nothing to warn you of other men. There are some men whose only interest in you is for your fortune. I do not say this to wound you; rather, to warn you of the dangers of which you may not yet be aware. Your liveliness and playfulness, even your youth, may betray you into behaving improperly. Indeed, it would not be surprising if your head were turned by the attention; many girls have been. But I beg you to be careful, Bella."

The hand ceased its trembling. Isabella's eyes were now cast down upon her lap and her cheeks glowed brighter.

"Is that what you wished to say to me, sir?"

Captain Cullen was made uneasy by her tone, and rushed unwisely into further speech. "You have no near male relative in London to advise you, Bella. As a close friend, indeed as one who is almost a brother to you, I felt it my duty to warn you."

The hand was abruptly withdrawn; Miss Swan stood and moved toward the door. Taken aback by her movement, Captain Cullen scrambled to his feet as she turned to face him.

"I appreciate your candour, Captain Cullen, but I believe my grandmother is the best arbiter of my conduct. If you have any concerns, perhaps you should address them to her. Good day, sir."

Captain Cullen watched in dismay as Miss Swan swept into the house.

If Captain Cullen harboured any hopes that his words had been heeded, he was swiftly undeceived. Isabella continued to smile upon her hordes of admirers, and spent every evening dancing and lightly flirting. Captain Cullen, however, she avoided as best she could, and when they met, she was careful to maintain the demeanour of common and indifferent acquaintances. Relations between the old playmates were still strained by the time of Tanya's eagerly-awaited ball. Lady Pembroke had been as good as her word, and had supplied Lady Elwick with the promised invitations. Tanya herself had badgered Edward until, laughing at her excitement, he had promised faithfully to attend and begged her for the honour of a dance. That night Miss Swan, also favoured with an invitation, appeared in even greater spirits than usual, laughing with her throng of admirers and smiling warmly upon Sir Michael, raising hopes in the breasts of those with large sums riding on it. Mr Hethersett, catching Edward soon after his arrival, was brutally honest in his assessment.

"Don't like to mention it, old boy, but the odds are shortening on Newton every day. He seems mighty taken with Miss Swan, and she seems bent on encouraging him. They are expecting an announcement any day now."

However, when Captain Cullen came to solicit Isabella for a dance, she informed him with patently insincere regret that her dance card was full. Not one to allow such tactics to go unanswered, Captain Cullen promptly embarked on a light flirtation with Tanya, and Miss Swan soon had the doubtful felicity of watching him twirl elegantly around the dance floor with his beautiful cousin.

Lady Elwick, observing these antics, was growing concerned. While she did not share Captain Cullen's detestation for Sir Michael, she had long nurtured her own hopes for Miss Swan's future happiness. The increasing coolness between her son and the daughter she hoped to gain worried her, and she set about trying to discover, in the politest possible way, its cause. In pursuit of this worthy goal, she captured Edward one evening as they returned from yet another ball.

"Dearest Bella was in high spirits this evening." No response was offered to this opening salvo, so Lady Elwick moved on.

"I thought she looked charmingly in her dress. That shade of blue so exactly suits her complexion, don't you think, Edward?" An abstracted mumble was all she heard. Glancing at her son's stony face, she considered her next move briefly, then struck.

"Sir Michael appeared most taken with her. And indeed, why not; she would make him a very suitable wife." A pained wince told her she had hit the mark. "I own, I had hoped that one day... but I will not tease you now with that, my love. I am sure you must be tired. I declare I am fagged to death myself. What do you say to a quiet night at home? Perhaps Sunday night. I think it might do us all good."

Captain Cullen roused himself from his abstraction sufficiently to murmur an affirmative, and Lady Elwick, pleased with her night's work, settled comfortably back into the cushions of the carriage.

4.

It transpired that Lady Elwick's notion of a "quiet night at home" was to invite twenty of their closest friends and family for supper, with silly games for the young people to play and card tables set up for the older generation's entertainment. With what he could not but consider malice aforethought, she chose not to disclose these arrangements to Captain Cullen until it was too late for him to plead an alternative engagement. That she had invited Lady Legerwood and her granddaughter, she did not trouble to disclose at all.

Captain Cullen, upon entering the drawing room, was startled to find it already occupied, and even more surprised at the blushing countenance facing him.

"Bella," he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Miss Swan, feeling very much at a disadvantage, rose to her feet, flushing deeply. "Lady Elwick took Grandmamma to her room for a moment. I am waiting for Alice. Perhaps I should go and find her; she may be waiting for me in her bedchamber."

Miss Swan began to move out of the room, but Captain Cullen reached out and snagged her wrist as she attempted to pass.

"Please Bella. Give me a chance to talk. I want to explain... to apologise... I never meant to insult or upset you. I was only trying...to protect you, as best I could. But I see that my actions have hurt you and, for that, I am deeply sorry. Will you forgive me? I cannot bear this tension between us." He paused. "I miss my friend."

Isabella's heart constricted at the unhappiness in his tone. Pushing aside her tangled feelings of love and hurt, she smiled up at the green eyes above her, their brilliance dulled by sadness.

"Of course, Edward. All is forgiven."

Feeling inexplicably as if a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders, Captain Cullen graced Isabella with the first real smile he had shown since their disagreement. Grasping her hand, he led her over to a sofa and pushed her gently into the seat.

"How I have missed talking to you, Bella. Tell me all that has happened to you. I feel as though we have not spoken in months!"

Isabella giggled. "Really, Edward! It is not as though we have been worlds apart; you and I attend the same functions almost every night. I assure you, nothing has happened to me that you have not seen for yourself."

An unexpected feeling of relief flowed through Edward at her words. So Sir Michael had not spoken yet. A pang shot through his heart at the thought, and he could not help but probe for more information.

"Sir Michael's attentions are growing most acute."

Isabella sighed. "Yes. I had a letter from Papa on Wednesday. Sir Michael has been to visit, to ask permission to address me. Grandmamma told Papa I would do well to accept, so Papa gave his consent."

Edward was graced with a vision of Isabella, a maidenly blush mantling her cheeks, bestowing her hand and heart upon Sir Michael. The vision caused a torrent of feeling to surge though him, and without thinking he blurted out a reply.

"Bella, surely you cannot be intending to accept his proposal!"

Miss Swan looked faintly surprised at his intensity. "Why ever not, Edward? It would be a good match. Even your father agrees." She frowned. "You have taken Sir Michael in a most unreasonable dislike, Edward, and I cannot fathom why."

Captain Cullen, thinking thoughts most unbecoming in a devoted son, scrambled for an answer.

"He is not worthy of you, Bella."

Miss Swan smiled with some difficultly. "I expect most brothers feel so about a sister." She turned away, and in doing so missed Captain Cullen's pained wince. "You need not worry. Sir Michael has treated me with the utmost courtesy and consideration. I believe he will make kind and gentle husband." She turned her head back. "Truly, he is a good man, Edward."

"You are still young, Bella. There is no need for haste in such a significant decision."

Isabella's smiled trembled; she looked down at her hands. She said quietly, "I am almost one-and-twenty, Edward. Papa..." She drew in a deep breath; then continued, her voice stronger. "It would ease his mind so, to see me safely wed. I must choose someone."

Captain Cullen's voice was pained. "I wish you wouldn't choose him."

Isabella raised her eyes to his, her face expressionless. "Then who should I choose, Edward?"

Silence permeated the room. Captain Cullen, assailed by emotion, struggled to find words to speak, to no avail. Miss Swan gave a small nod and returned her gaze to her lap. After a moment, she gathered her courage and looked up. She gazed out the window, unable to bear even to look upon her childhood friend.

"Please give my regards to your mother, Edward, and thank her for her hospitality."

"You are not leaving yet, Bella? You have not yet seen Alice. "

"I fear I must, sir."

Captain Cullen stood, his brow furrowed with concern and an emotion he had yet to find a name for. "I am sorry, Bella. I am a villain to have upset you. I have no right..." He broke off, visibly striving for mastery over his voice. He took refuge in formality. "Pray, will you not allow me to escort you home?"

Still looking away, Isabella shook her head. "That is not necessary, Edward, and you cannot abandon your guests. Grandmamma's footman shall escort me home."

"But Bella..."

"Goodnight, Edward."

Captain Cullen considered himself to be an even-tempered man. Naturally blessed with an easy-going nature and good humour, he had soon discovered that in battle, the spoils went not to the leader with the greater advantages, but to the leader who could used his head (though it could not be denied that the greater advantages helped). But lately his equilibrium had been shaken. It was only natural, he supposed, that he should feel protective towards Isabella. They had played together as children; had to all intents and purposes grown up together. He would feel the same for Alice when she found a suitor. He would wish to ensure that the man she chose was worthy. He would wish to guard her from any hurt and harm. He would wish to rend bodily limb from limb any man who dared to kiss her hand. It was only the natural impulse of a brother.

He was brought out of these musings by the entrance of his mother. Lady Elwick was conversing animatedly with Lady Legerwood. In obedience to her signal, Captain Cullen suppressed a most unfillial feeling of annoyance, and made his way over to them.

"Ahh, Edward, we were just discussing our dear Isabella. Such a shame she was not feeling quite the thing tonight. I had promised myself a lovely chat with her. She has grown into such a lovely young woman, has she not?"

"Indeed she has, Mama. She was always pretty as a girl, though."

Lady Legerwood, who firmly believed that her advanced years gave her licence to say whatever she pleased, waggled a wrinkled finger at him. "Your mother tells me that you have no plans yet to settle down, Edward. You are four-and-twenty and your father's heir. It is time you found yourself a wife! She was hoping that you would choose my Isabella; it would have been a good match, true. But you've gapped yourself, my boy. She won't wait around for you forever. Mark my words, she'll chose Newton if you don't bring yourself up to scratch and propose to the girl soon."

Edward turned his outraged expression upon his mother, who blushed. "I admit, Edward, it has seemed to me that you were not entirely indifferent to Bella, or she to you. I am not in favour of matches made at the cradle, but her mother and I did hope... However, it is your business, my dear, and I swore to your father that I would not interfere."

Edward turned back to Lady Legerwood and attempted, with mixed success, to achieve a polite tone. "I assure you, ma'am, that you are mistaken. Bella regards me as a brother; indeed, she is as dear to me as a sister could be."

Lady Legerwood snorted indelicately. "Rubbish, boy. A girl don't spend as much time primping herself for a brother as my Isabella does for you. The two of you have been smelling of April and May for years; you can't blame your mother for getting her hopes up."

Captain Cullen's gaze sharpened. Was it possible Isabella regarded him as more than a brother? "Is that so, ma'am?"

"Good Lord, Esme, and you told me the boy was intelligent. Yes, that is so, young man. Though if you cannot see that for yourself, I am not sure I approve of you, after all."

Captain Cullen ignored this sally. He was grappling with a most unexpected idea. Isabella had feelings for him, feelings of the most tender nature, if Lady Legerwood were to be believed. But she would take Sir Michael if he did not speak. The vision of Isabella on the arm of Sir Michael danced once again before his eyes. No! Rage blossomed within him, and he felt as though blinkers had been removed from his eyes enabling him to see the truth. The emotions that he had seemed to him to be the protective feelings of an affectionate friend were revealed as the seething jealousy of a man forced to watch as the woman he loved chose another. No! Newton should not have her! Amidst the maelstrom of turbulent emotion, Captain Cullen was certain of only one thing; he loved Isabella Swan, and he intended to make her his. Immediately, if not sooner.

Abruptly bowing, he said, "I am most indebted to you, ma'am. If you ladies will excuse me..." He turned and strode out of the room.

"Edward," his mother called after him. "Where are you going?"

He did not stop, but threw a final rejoinder over his shoulder. "To bring myself up to scratch."

5.

It was not Barrow's practice to allow admittance to dishevelled young men demanding to be taken to my lady's granddaughter at such a late hour. Barrow was about to haughtily close the door when, in what he later described to his underlings as "a flash of brilliance", he realised that he was faced with a young man who was not, in fact, intoxicated, but rather deeply in love. Adopting a fatherly air, Barrow usher Captain Cullen into the drawing room and left to deliver the news of his arrival to Miss Swan personally, in the hopes that he could later relate her reaction to an admiring audience downstairs. In this amiable goal he was thwarted by my lady's dresser, who was in the process of preparing Miss Swan for bed. Instead, he was forced to deliver the message to Marlow's impassive face. Defeated, Barrow retired downstairs, thinking thoughts not lawfully to be uttered, to discuss the night's event with the housekeeper, and join in deploring the moral laxity of the younger generation.

Isabella, who had yet to change out of her gown, was considerably startled by the news that Captain Cullen was awaiting her downstairs. Fearing some bad news, she dismissed Marlow's complaints and, much to Marlow's scandalized dismay, crept down the stairs, hoping to avoid the prying eyes of the servants. Entering the drawing room quietly, she beheld Edward pacing the floor in a way that reminded her forcibly of a caged beast, muttering to himself.

Captain Cullen, who had stormed the walls of Salamanca with less trepidation that he was currently feeling, spied Miss Swan standing in the doorway, and jerked to a halt. Standing there in her gown of rose pink, with her hair falling in soft curls on her shoulder, she seemed to him the most beautiful creature he had even seen. Captain Cullen could only gape at her, feeling as if he had lost all command of the English language.

Concerned by the look on his face, Isabella advanced further into the room, holding her hand out.

"Edward. Is anything amiss? Has something happened to Grandmamma?"

"No, Bella. I came here tonight as there is something urgent I must say to you. Bella, I came to ask... no, to beg you... Bella, you are my dearest friend. So I came to ask you to choose me! Marry me!"

Miss Swan froze as she heard the words she had been past hoping for being offered in entirely the wrong way. Her heart cracked and she turned her head, trying the hide the heartbreak on her face as she replied.

"Edward, you are my dearest friend, also. Your offer is most appreciated, but I cannot accept. I cannot allow you to sacrifice your chance at happiness for me. Your concern is most brotherly..." Isabella's voice became wholly suspended as she choked back the tears.

"Brotherly!" Captain Cullen suddenly strode across the room. Grasping her firmly by the upper arms, he gave Miss Swan a little shake. "Bella, you must listen to me. There is nothing the least bit brotherly about my feelings for you. They are, in fact, quite the opposite."

Isabella studied the top button of his coat with rapt fascination, her cheeks heating under his gaze. "They are?"

Captain Cullen released her arms to cradle her face in his hands, lifting it up so that their eyes connected.

"I love you, Isabella Swan; I never knew how much until I thought I should lose you. You _are_ my chance at happiness, my only chance. And if you will let me, I will spend the rest of my life endeavouring to make you happy. I know it is unexpected, that you need time to think. But can you give me any hope that one day, you might be able to love me this way?"

Isabella's brown eyes swam with unshed tears. "I don't need time, Edward. I have loved you all my life."

There was no warning before Edward's face descended rapidly towards hers. Miss Swan, who had kept her admirers arm's length, had not previously received so much as a kiss on her cheek. At night, in the privacy of her bedchamber and buoyed by a secret addiction to romantic literature, she had dreamed of receiving impassioned and wildly unlikely declarations of love from Captain Cullen. But her private imaginings had always stopped short after the point of his proposal.

So the thrill that shot through her limbs at the touch of Edward's lips came as a considerable surprise. Her arms, acting entirely of their own accord and displaying a shocking lack of decorum, reached up and locked themselves around his neck. Apparently taking these involuntary actions as encouragement, Edward tightened his hold upon her and kissed her so ruthlessly that Miss Swan, who had hitherto believed Captain Cullen to be unfailingly gentle, was forced to revise her opinion. However, as he appeared dead to all propriety, Miss Swan abandoned the struggle for maidenly reserve and flung herself into the kiss with enthusiasm.

Words were exchanged which, while not distinguished for their either their originality or intelligence, were precious to the speakers; however, several minutes elapsed before anything of sense was said by the couple. Finally, seated close beside his love on the sofa, Captain Cullen bethought himself of his most pressing question.

"Bella, I have to know; if you love me, why would you consider accepting a proposal from Sir Michael?"

Isabella blushed and refused to meet his eyes. "It seemed to me as if you did not love me. I thought perhaps if I told you..." There was a shocked silence until Edward laughed.

"Bella, you wretch, were you trying to make me jealous?"

She peeked up at him. "Did it work?"

"Only too well. I have been half-mad with jealousy for weeks, though I did not know it. It wasn't until I thought I would lose you that I realised how much I care."

"No, Edward. I am, and always have been, yours entirely."

Captain Cullen, much preferring actions to words, swept Miss Swan back into his arms and proceeded to demonstrate that her feelings were entirely reciprocated.


End file.
